bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Any reason to delete the 4th poll result, before even asking a source ? Mili-Cien Pic' Should we add this to Arrancar's Arc category ? Mili-Cien I say we need to update ichigo's current pic. More like the short-lived one of him and tensa zangetsu in front of a white backdrop. Isay this because that pic has to be old and ichigo is constanly in bankai, almost always. Shinigami-Sama 07:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ichigo's Personality Why did it say that Ichigo likes Ririn and Nel.....I don't see why he does like them cause he only likes Rukia and Senna not Ririn and Nel....User:Ichi Ruki710 :Sign your comments. And no, you read it wrong. It says (or at least should say) that Ichigo IS LIKED by Ririn and Nel. Ririn has shown that she is jealous of Rukia's bond with Ichigo and Nel was also a bit jealous when she asks Rukia what her relationship with Ichigo is. Last I checked, there is nothing that says anything about him liking them in the same manner. Arrancar109 20:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved I agree as well it's starting to get outdated--Hitsugaya3194 03:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Edit I removed the part about Unohana not being seen with Ichigo's Friends,it's not true,she has been seen taking with Sado.gohanRULEZ 17:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Not related at all with the article, but... I was wondering, the pronunciation "Zangetsu(ザンゲツ)" is the Katakana way to pronounce it. In that case, what is the pronunciation in Hiragana? I know 月 is pronounced as "tsuki(つき)" but what of 斬? Onemanga gives "Kitsuki" but I'm not exactly willing to follow it right away. Can someone please give me an answer? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA!!!! There are NO REFERENCES FOR ICHIGO (THE MAIN CHARACTER)'S PAGE! How long has this been going on-- Is there a reason? That's ridiculous! I put references for all my edits, but this was the first time I really edited Ichigo's article. Apparently I'm the first one to put a reference.... Is every body OK with this fact, cuz I guess I'm out of the loop. Renji Abarai 22:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that unless it's some really obscure information, most information can be assumed to have come from the anime or manga ::Always correcting, Aunva 02:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) This will be handled as soon as time permits, as doing references for pages that have none are time consuming job that can take hours if not an entire day.Salubri 18:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ichigo's fights Is it alright if I make a page that shows of all Ichigo's battles?(If I do this,it will be from memory,some fights might be forgotten.)gohanRULEZ 05:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Probably not. I remember someone around here tried something like this once before, but they were all taken down. Arrancar109 05:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Would it be safe to.... Drop shinigami from his species due to by definition a vizard is a shinigami who has gained hollow powers?Crimsonterminator1000 04:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) True enough but he has not been officially seen as a Vizard by the vast majority of those he comes in contact with even those closest to him don't really know much of anything about the vizards or what one is or that ichigo is one truely Orihime who has met the vizards and have somewhat a knowledge of them are surprised with the power ichigo possesses. Soul Society by large consider him a substitute shinigami. It might be only realistic to change when it becomes public knowledge, so as not to confuse the fact that while the vizards themselves are considered as such it is pretty much only amongst themselves. If that makes any bit of sense lol. Salubri 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. True enough, he has hollow powers, but as of yet there is no proof that the "Vizard" are a race. It's possible that it is just the name of the group that Shinji leads, a group which Ichigo refused to join (he only sought out their help for his own gain). So it should remain "shinigami"; Vizard in itself is still a debatable term. Mohrpheus 20:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) By the definition arrancar arent a race either just a group. As in your response what makes them different then a hollow. Salubri 21:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Not really. Arrancar have been defined as a race in the series. Not every arrancar has been a part of the same faction, nor have they ever been referred to in a sense that "Arrancar" was a group name. How could it be so, if the Espada is a group of Arrancar? What I'm saying is that the only Vizard we've seen have been a part of that one group. Seeing as they coined the term (being the first ones to ever hollowfy, apparently), "Vizard" is possibly the accepted term for the new race, but never has it been implied that it wasn't just the name of their group ("Join us, Ichigo" or whatnot). Mohrpheus 00:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So besides the fact that even ichigo acknowledges he is one when first meeting the arrancar. It is pretty much determined as well that they are no longer shinigami in the sense of what they have become. Your argument is that because they are the first in only one's their a group despite the fact that theyre something else entirely and because the espada are a group within the arrancar the term arrancar can't be called a group but a species. Thats not much of an argument. Ichigo clearly refers to himself as one and he also clearly doesnt want to be apart of their "grouping" together but their is no denial of what he is. They're a group because of necessity not for any particular purpose. Ichigo is one as has been stated and yet he has no wish to be part of the group (as in he doesnt want to hang with them thats what they meant for him to stay with them) and yes fortunately as the first of a species they do have the right to name themselves whatever they choose. Its like saying because the bounts are all together theyre just a group and thats not their species. But the fact is they are a species and they make up a group because they are together. Salubri 00:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So could we add hollow to it? Crimsonterminator1000 16:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) No. where anywhere is he hollow. Salubri 19:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Did you miss the part where he turned into a really nasty looking Hollow (complete with mask, physical appearance similar to other hollows, big-ol-whole-through-the-chest, and associated powers?) But, still, I don't think Hollow should be added to the page. I think he should be considered a "Substitute Shinigami" more than anything else. He's not an official Shinigami, since he didn't gain the rank after death, nor complete the academy, nor become official by any other means... he's still just a human with Shinigami powers. A substitute. Nothing more. Well... a lot more, but that's something else entirely... ShadowDragoonFTW 04:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ok the point here is the Ichigo is a vizard and a human he acknowledges that as well as the Vizard. He is human in his own body outside it he is a vizard. He believes himself a shinigami well before he understands anything of his hollow powers. In conversations with shinji it is basically inferred that the vizard are a separate species as well as a group. Ichigo then counts himself as one as far as species but barely as a member of the group. The vizards do not any longer consider themselves shinigami and they refer to shinigami as entirely different from themselves. Similar to how an arrancar is not a hollow yet they still refer to themselves as hollow. Also adding to how arrancar and vizard are opposites. Only those that do not acknowledge don't know what a vizard is including the espada.Salubri 18:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #21163 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-20 10:21:04 UTC In the Appearance section the character info page, Ichigo is described as having "regular-colored skin" as opposed to the "dark skin" of some other characters(i.e. Yoruichi). To suggest that white skin is "regular", as though anything other than white is irregular, is a bit offensive. I'm sure offense was not intended but it really is extremely insensitive. Why not just say "light/white skinned"? Just putting it out there. :I agree with this one completely... I'm a whitey myself, and I still find it insensitive. Even if it is referring to the fact that the vast majority of the cast also have light skin, so it could be considered "normal" in that regard, I still feel it should be changed. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Theme Song Although in the 1st manga it has been confirmed that Ichigo's theme song is News from the Front, would it be safe to assume that it changed when they made an anime of it the theme changed to Number one by Hazel Fernandes as most of the time when he fights this song plays? Kurosaki-Kun 11:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :No. If anything, that's the "Battle Theme", or something along those lines. It plays when anything particularly awesome happens in the anime, not just when Ichigo shows up (though that does happen more often than not). If Kubo specifically stated his theme song is "News from the Front", then that's what it is. Period. Word of God http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WordOfGod, my friend. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Correction on Ichigo's age Ichigo should be 16 on his profile, because according to the character book souls, Renji and byakuya came to the world of the living on August 7, Ichigo's birthday had already past. So the correction should be age 15 through volume 6, age 16 onwards. --Lemursrule 03:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It says that Ichigo is technically the younger to reach Bankai, I think he isn't, because Hitsugaya is younger than Ichigo, and he wasn't in the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, so we can suppose that Hitsugaya don't have at least 100 years. Actually Hitsuguya is the youngest captain ever. He is not younger then ichigo even though he looks younger. Yachiru is about 100 yrs old but looks like a kid as Kenpachi found her before he was captain and became captain a bit before urahara did 110 yrs ago. Shnigami age differently then humans do. Hitsuguya maybe isnt 100 but he would most likely be 50 something or other. Ichigo on the other hand is just 15 or 16. Salubri 11:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I cite Chapter -12.5, Blooming Under A Cold Moon. In this chapter, taking place approximately twelve and one-half years before the start of the series, Hitsugaya is already at Captain-Level. So, he has his Bankai while Ichigo is still just a child of four or five years old. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Getsuga Tenshō English Anime Name? Hello. I am just curious about this small detail (hope that I am not too much of a bother). I wonder where in the English Anime is Getsuga Tenshō translated as "Piercer of Heaven"? Is this possibly the Viz or a Fan translation? I have yet to see this translation used--Nwang2011 05:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Byakuya said in the Soul Society arc, when Ichigo first uses the technique. Ichigo calls out its name and Byakuya translates.--Kylecharmed 19:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah. I see now (Episode 58). Thank you for telling me.--Nwang2011 03:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Blood type? Alright. This has been bothering me for some time now. On some sites I've read his blood type is O. On others it's A. For a Bleach: HTS manual, it's AO. Is that even possible? Or probably an error? I don't know. Either way, what the hell is his correct blood type?~Lady Nevaeh 11:23, 14 July 2009 It's AO, but as I've explained in past edits, O is actually a recessive trait and would technically just be listed as A. Same cases with blood type BO, it would only be listed as B in most cases. Arrancar109 03:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks.~Lady Nevaeh 11:48, 14 July 2009 Zangetsu Shouldnt we convert Zangetsu into a character page? With this sudden new arc, it would make sense. All the other zanpakuto have a spirit page, so should he. We should also do the same thing for Renji's Zabimaru once we see her in the arc.--Kylecharmed 15:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :No! the main reason that those article were created was to separate the two. As you saw Renji's and Hitusgaya's spirit look different so we made a special page for those characters. Zangetsu hasn't shown up yet so he doesn't get a page for his spirit yet. If his spirit is shown to have adifferent look than we'll use that Zangetsu as the basse of the article, in any rate this info wil remain here as it is canonical to the manga, and the spirit pages are for their anime only selves. WhiteStrike 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Template WHat is the name of the template for all these character pages? Powers and Abilities Exaggeration Now, I like Ichigo about as much as the next bleach fan, but it seems to me that the info in his "Powers and Abilities" section is a little overboard. I don't consider Ichigo to be a "Master Swordsman". More like an "Accomplished Swordsman". He has been a shinigami for only a year. A super-fast growth rate doesnt make him master in all shingami techniques except kido in a year. He isnt a "Shunpo Master" but an "Accomplished Shunpo User". Byakuya, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Soifon.... those people are shunpo masters because they know more than just how to use it. they know exactly how it works, as well as all the other techniques. Ichigo possesses a lot of power, sure, but at this point he isnt a master at anything except never winning fights with espada the first time around. Neither does he possess "Genius-Intellect". He doesnt think well at all on his feet. Plus, the only way he ever learns ANYTHING is by losing, then trying again, then losing, etc etc. It didnt even occur to him to talk to Zangetsu to find out something other than Getsuga Tensho to use in battle. Being able to fight at captain level doesnt necessarily put you at captain level. Give him a hundred years, sure. But learn some kido first.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 08:31, 13 August 2009 (UTC) On this wiki we only use Master Expert and practitioner to keep it simple, Master swordsman due to the fact that he fought on par with Kenpachi, Byakuya, Amagai and even Cifer, it only said advanced growth rate simply means he's a quick learner such as in his fights with the Espada and Byakuya as well he was defeated the first time but quickly learned their tactics and movements after seeing them once, Shunpo master because even Byakuya said so himself and as you said so yourself Byakuya is a shunpo master, and even though he's not mastered it to the same degree as Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yamamoto and Yourichi have it's still valid. If you recall his battle with Renji in the heat of battle he remembered Urahara's lessons and managed to find a way through Zabimaru. Finally for Kido it would be pretty tough because yes he does suck at controlling his Reiatsu but the main reason for this is because he simply does not want to learn since he's seen it a dozen times.--SalmanH 09:31, 13 August 2009 (UTC) This is a prime example of someone not reading the article but glossing over it and then throwing their opinion behind something they didn't read. If you had read the section you would note why Ichigo is considered a Master at swordsmanship, no one would dispute that if you get in a full own battle with Zaraki or Byakuya is most likely wont come out alive and in his case he beat them in a draw, something impossible for someone being who he is as fast as he did it. He earned the title. Secondly there is no mention of him being a master at shunpo, an expert yes, he is taught by Yoruichi and even complimented on his skill by Byakuya, one of the most advanced users in the series. Does he have an advanced growth rate. Of course no one gains bankai that fast, learns fighting skills that fast and then takes on a 3rd seat, a lt and two captains and 3 more lts. within what amounts to one month with previously you barely knew anything about what was going on or the levels of power of the people your fighting. I think the issue thats the point here is no one says he is a captain, does he have the power level of one, yes its in that range, does he have the skills of one, no, he can hang with them yea he can but he doesn't know kido or have any understanding of it at any level. Does he know all the zanjutsu techniques no, does he know all the shunpo techniques no, Does he know hakuda, no but he has trained in martial arts as its known in the living world. No one is saying he up there with Urahara, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya, Ukitake, Yamamoto; as these people are worlds away from him in knowledge and ability and it would take more years then knows to even qualify. Does his article detailing his skills take away from theirs no, and i seriously doubt anyone would go down that route. He is an excellent combatant who is learning as he goes and the fact that he is a vizard gives him extra powers and abilities to draw from in hard situations that the shinigami dont have to lean on. They are always portraying their role as they know their powers and limitations. Ichigo is outside that confine because he doesn't know his as of yet and his by virtue of what he is extends farther then theirs does.Salubri 15:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Substitute shinigami I was watching episode 63 again and I found that Ukitake said that there were other shinigami substitutes in ancient times and that badge or others like it were given to them now it's most likely the subbing group but can anyone clarify.--SalmanH 17:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) In ep 63 both the english dub & japanese dub, Ukitake states that there have been a few other cases, but none of these former substitutes have been mentioned prior or since. Minato88 21:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Trivia in regards to the Ichigo never killing an espada point, i haven't read the manga where he fights Grimmjow for the last time but in the anime there is no indication that Grimmjow still lives after their battle, in fact theres sad mournful music afterwards when ichigo is taking in Grimmjows defeat, which nulls this point. Viperaspec 05:46, 1 September 2009 (UTC) It was Nnorita who finished off Grimmjow in any case. On the flipside, I'd consider Ulquiorra an Ichigo kill, even if it's inner-hollow mode it was still Ichigo's hands that inflicted the fatal blows. ZeroSD 05:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) oh duhh i cant believed i missed that, thats exactly why i hate filler arcs in the middle of story sections, thank you for setting that straight for me. but since we make the distinction of ichigos hollow self as a separate entity i think technically inner-hollow should get the win for that. Viperaspec 06:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Altered a bit to mention the inner hollow. Also, the current wording? "so he felt it was a HOLLOW victory"? Think about it. ZeroSD 06:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) i agree the wording you've put up reflects how it actually is and i think it works wonderfully, as for that phrase i think it was a unintentional pun on the authors part not necessarily a reference, i havent seen the romanji of it but i would think they didnt write the japanese word for the "hollow" instead of the word for hollow. Viperaspec 07:04, 1 September 2009 (UTC) (i keep forgetting to add my sig) Zangetsu's Shikai Release Command Well, I don't know if anyone else has noticed this but, according to episode 20 of the anime when Ichigo first releases Zangetsu into its Shikai form, as well as during episode 233 of the anime(Zanpakutou Unknown Tales arc, which Kubo Tite is said to be involved in writing) when Muramasa extracted Zangetsu from Ichigo, the possible Shikai release command for Zangetsu could be: "Abandon your fear, look forward. Retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die. Zangetsu." Possible slightly different translations and dialogue between two different subbers, but these four core lines were identical in the Japanese dialogue. Anyone else think? Ntan90 17:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The problem is that its in constant release from its generation so what reason would it have for a release command if it was never sealed in the first place to be released. These are both world apart in seeing as they have only been mentioned twice in the entire series and there is nothing to confirm it which would be odd for the main protagonist of the storyline who fights constantly with it.Salubri 18:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Not really, it WAS sealed (and got broken down until the hilt was left) until Ichigo learned its name and first released Shikai (with Zangetsu reciting the possible command before Ichigo shouted ZANGETSU!). Well it may be that the only reason the command exists was to release it into Shikai for the first time probably. Sure, if it was mentioned only once it may just be Zangetsu telling Ichigo not to fear and all but since it was mentioned twice, and identical, who knows. Not uncommon for long commands to sound this way either i.e. Ryuujinjakka, Katen Kyoukotsu Ntan90 18:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Whoa you might be somewhat confused the sword he had previous was as a result of Rukia's power that he took not his. It was his vast spiritual energy bloated up into the shape of a sword it had no power behind it really, hence its destruction so easily, stated by Urahara. It wasn't until gaining his own powers that he got zangetsu and it happened after what was left of that previous piece of sword was fully destroyed by urahara and ichigo had nothing to fight with. That is when the sword manifested about the time you stated the supposed release was used. Also when he got the shinigami powers it was the same in the inner world he pulled zangetsu out of a box. Both instances the sword was in constant release, it never was sealed hence having no release command. constant release works in the way that the spiritual power is so great and uncontrolled that the sword is automatically in shikai there was never a sealed form.Salubri 19:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :firstly that sentence was said not by ichigo but by zangetsu to ichigo, and secondly the first sword ichigo got was rukias power forming the sword but after he regained his powers it still had the same shape till it was released into it's shikai state Fawcettp 05:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thats not what happened either he took rukias power but it made that first sword, he still had that piece of sword when he awakened his power but prior to pulling out zangetsu there was nothing left of the previous sword except the handle (which bares no resemblance at all to his current swords handle which is equally part of the sword).Salubri 05:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :it was said (in the anime atleast) that his powers were awakened due to the power rukia gave him and when her step-brother beat him they hid at the center of his soul for protection, this would indicate that it was infact his sword/power he was using to battle and what rukias step-brother sealed was in fact the powers rukia gave him Fawcettp 07:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) This is why people should stick to the manga which is written and drawn by Kubo himself while the anime is done by other people. What happens is Rukia means to give him half her power but he ends up taking it all the reason being is the high level of his own spiritual power in the first place, in doing this he awakens his own spiritual power. When Byakuya comes the senka technique he uses destroys the power that rukia gave him. His own spiritual power hid deep within him so as not to be destroyed it then was reawakened with Urahara's help and thats when he used his own power for the first time. This is why Byakuya was later surprised that ichigo had powers as he destroyed what he took from rukia, he is not even sure how Ichigo has gotten Shingimai powers again. This all explained and if i recall it should have been in the anime as well. Its also stated that the first sword was a result of Rukia's power that the spiritual energy he took from her caused the creation of something unsolid to bloat up into the shape of a sword but had no real power behind it. Thus the reason why it was destroyed so easily. It wasn't until the awakening of his own power that he got his true zanpakuto which was the constant-release zangetsu we currently see.Salubri 10:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) So what about that hilt looked EXACTLY the same as that of the "bloated sword" Ichigo pulled out from the "box" containing his shinigami's powers? Zangetsu said pull ME out. Ntan90 12:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok you make your argument the problem is your talkin about a handle you didnt see him pull the sword out and when he does its the one we all know of and its even more of a surprise cause no one expected it. This is a issue because this is becoming more of something that belongs on the forum. The talk pages are for conversation on content and maintenance of a page and this conversation is hardly about content cause your position on this release cant be proven and it wont be featured on the page otherwise its false information the series up to 372 chapters now and this release command was not mentioned once not even given itself over to be one the time it is said also its not a question of zangetsu being a constant release that was explained by Yoruichi later on. Some im not sure at this point what your trying to get at because the first sword was stated not a reflection of his actual power. That being said read the manga when this whole thing went down the sword never had a sealed form all of the issues surrounding it is explained by Urahara and even zangetsu himself.Salubri 12:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Determination I had the same problem with tolerance that used to be on the Hitsugaya Toshiro page, how is determination an ability or power it may seem right on some levels but in general it would fit in the personality section shouldn't it?--SalmanH 13:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :User:SalmanH i'm sorry that it seems like no 1 is answering any of your questions. I agree & I think it should be moved to his personality. Editing Ichigo's page seems to be a full time job around here since he is the main character & many users seem to hype his ability & it seems that many fan fic type of things keep getting added. In the future if no one replies to your question just come to Talk. Minato88 03:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I would agree. I've noticed that when people try to add similar categories to other people's pages, it just gets removed. I can see it being grouped up with the brief summary of his abilities before the specific list. (i.e. "In general, it seems that the strength of Ichigo's abilities depends on his will and determination to use them." or whatever) But I question having an entirely separate section on it, as if it can't be considered an ability for anyone else, I don't see why he gets a special exception. Twocents 03:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Partner? Usually the "partner" field is occupied by people who have captain-vice-captain type relationships. So I am wondering under what criteria Rukia is listed as Ichigo's partner? I mean, Sado has been fighting by Ichigo's side long before he became a shinigami. As a shinigami Ichigo generally fights alone. True Rukia did mentor him during Agent of the Soul Society arc and turned up for his fights with Grimmjow while in Karakura town but is that really enough? To me that's a bit too fanfiction like. I say either we list all his friend Sado, Ishida, Orihime and Rukia or none at all. Tinni 13:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I totally agree, i saw that and was like...... "WTF is this? someone trying to marry them or something??"--G3N3T1C 00:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I can understand the concern here, and it is a good point to point out. I'm not sure who originally posted it, but I think it's been stuck on there for as long as it has been, since in the Anime, Rukia is seen working with Ichigo in a lot of cases more than anyone else in the Agent of the Shinigami arc, the Amagai arc, the recent Zanpakuto Tales arc, and the Bleach movies (including the 2nd OAV special). Yes, I can that people are thinking "What the hell is it with this?", but that's why it's stuck for so long. But since that most of these cases are outside manga-canon, I guess it wouldn't hurt to add Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Renji to that list as well. Arrancar109 05:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure it would seem that Rukia is with him in a combat sense more then anyone of them. She is his most direct link to the shinigami, Gotei 13 and Soul Society when it comes to an issue and she basically lives with him. The others are friends he has had from school and have gained abilities and fight but doesn't make them anymore partners. I would see Rukia as more of a partner though if thats the case that people don't think so then it would probably be better if he had nothing in the box. Cause then we would have to put ikkaku and yumichika next to yachiru on zaraki's page, they tag along but she is with him most of the time as well. Yea im for just making it blank if its an issue.Salubri 05:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I am actually in favour of not having anything in the box. If you take out the anime fillers and the movie, she hasn't really been with Ichigo a lot since the Agent of the Soul society arc. I mean, when she returned to the world of the living at the start of the Arrancar Arc she did move back in with Ichigo but it was in a different capacity. She wasn't living in his closet again (I won't go into a rant here about how stupid it is that in the filler arcs she's STILL living in his closet) BUT more importantly, Ichigo left to train with the vizards shortly after and then Rukia herself returned to Soul Society to train with Inoue. I guess what I am trying to say that, yes she was his partner during the Agent of the Soul Society arc but I can't agree with that statement any more. Ichigo has other links with the Gotei 13 (Urahara Kisuke seems to have returned to favour at least with the Captain-commandar). Other members of the Gotei 13 communicate directly with him and in fact that last time the Gotei 13 had to get a message to him, they used Inoue not Rukia. So... I can understand why it's there and why it's stuck around but from the perspective of the manga I am not sure it is justified any more. Tinni 06:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead & changed Ichigo's partner & deleted the section. If anyone disagrees with this action leave a message on my talk page & i'll change it back. Minato88 21:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I have since gone and brought the other two place Rukia is listed as Ichigo's partner in line with his page. Honestly, if there is any place where the whole "partner" argument falls apart it's the Vizard page. There everybody else has their former captain and former vice-captain listed and Ichigo has... Rukia... it's a bit too fanfiction like for my taste. Tinni 23:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor Changing?? I was surfing voice actors to see the people behind the animes, and i come across a video on youtube where someone psted a comment. It said that Bosch was getting replaced..... "I heard that the voice actor for ichigo is going to be sasori akasunas english voice actor from the show﻿ naruto is that true or not" Posted September 19th 2009 by sasori2dei I'm not believing it, but was just checking if anyone had the scoop there is one--G3N3T1C 00:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It's probably fake,but I'll look around. Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Like i said, im not believing it, just checking for that slim possibility....--G3N3T1C 01:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you,sometime people on youtube lie. I won't believe it until I see a confirmation for my self. Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Just looked it up, and Sasori's English voice is Bosch. Mystery solved. Sorry about that. Forgot to sign the last message. Humbart Wessel 05:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC)